


Spa Date

by TanteTao



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Izzy has the best ideas, M/M, Oneshot, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteTao/pseuds/TanteTao
Summary: Alec takes Magnus on a date.





	Spa Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



"Alexander, what are we doing here?" Magnus was looking at the building in front of him and then back at Alec. The style of the building and the decoration visible through the window wouldn't have been amiss for an antiquities or arts dealer, but the awning stated quite clearly that this was supposed to be a Spa.

Alec beamed a brilliant smile at him. "Well, I've booked us a treatment for 11 a.m. and they said we should be here by 10.30 so…" Magnus didn't quite know what to say. This was quite unexpected. "But… this is a spa." Alright, that had been a lot less eloquence than he usually possessed. "Yes, of course it is a spa. What kind of treatment did you think I was talking about? And Izzy said that this is a great place, they use quality products and the atmosphere is great…" Alec rambled on, but then his face fell. "Unless you don't want to?" That question was rife with insecurity.

"What? No! I mean, yes! I mean, I want to!" Magnus hastened to say. "You just surprised me. I didn't expect us to go to a spa for our date. But I like the idea. Really! So, what kind of treatment did you book for us?" The smile was back on Alec's face, albeit a bit hesitantly. "It is called a Couple's Special, and Izzy assured me it would be perfect for the two of us." Magnus wasn't sure what to make of that claim. On the one hand, Izzy knew a lot more about wellness and cosmetics than her brother, on the other hand he wasn't so sure he could trust her judgment of what would be best for them. But a Couple's Special sounded nice for sure.

So he drew Alec close and kissed him gently before taking his hand in his. "It sounds good, Alexander. Lead the way!"

*

Not much later they were sitting in a jacuzzi together. The blinds on the window were half-closed, and about two dozen candles distributed around the jacuzzi as well as in the corners of the room gave off a warm, flickering light. The cozy, relaxed atmosphere, the nicely warm water and the bubbles against their skin had Magnus almost purring as he snuggled against Alec's side.

Way too soon an attendant knocked discreetly and let them know in a low voice and without actually entering the room that their masseurs would be with them shortly. So, reluctantly, Magnus and Alec left the jacuzzi and used the fluffy white towels provided by the spa to dry each other off, stealing kisses in between. By the time the masseurs arrived, both Magnus and Alec were wrapped in fluffy white bathrobes.

*

Damn, that guy knew how to use his hands! Magnus groaned deeply when his masseur managed to work out the kink in his lower back that had been annoying him all week. If the man kept up the good work he would feel rejuvenated by at least three hundred years by the time he was done. And while Alec had initially been somewhat apprehensive at the idea of a stranger's hands all over him, Magnus could see quite clearly that his face and body had completely relaxed by now. Once in a while, he even heard Alec hum or sigh. This. Was. Paradise.

*

It took them a while to get their relaxed muscles to work properly so they could actually get up from the massage tables and wrap themselves in the bathrobes. The sound of them moving around must have been a cue for the attendant, because she knocked again, waited for them to bid her enter and then carried in a tray with two glasses of champagne, a fine glass bowl filled with strawberries and a ceramic chocolate fondue set filled with dark chocolate. She placed all the items on a small table, together with two beautifully folded napkins and left.

"Strawberries, chocolate AND champagne! You're spoiling me, Alexander." Magnus exclaimed, before he stalked towards Alec, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Alec retreated step by step, until the backs of his knees hit a chair and he had to sit down or fall over. Magnus immediately seated himself on Alec's thigh and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, inhaling the light, exotic aroma of the massage oil and mixed with it the unique mix of intoxicating scents that was pure Alec.

He kissed Alec's neck, then reached for a strawberry, dipped it in the chocolate and fed it to his boyfriend. "This was an absolutely splendid idea, love," he murmured against Alec's lips, then licked the smeared chocolate off them. He would have to find an appropriate gift to show Isabel just how grateful he was for her suggesting this date to Alec, he thought. Then Alec buried his hand in his hair, drew him down further and kissed him passionately and he stopped thinking.


End file.
